stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Stupid Mario Kart
"Stupid Mario Kart" is the 11th episode of the first season of Stupid Mario Brothers and the 11th episode overall. Description Mario and Luigi are having fun on their quad until... Overview It's a Mario Kart showdown! Who will win? Synopsis It is a sunny day and Mario and Luigi are riding their go-kart. As they stop and laugh, Wario and Waluigi, who are on their own go-kart, drive up to them. The two decide to race, and they head off. During the race, Luigi tosses a banana in front of them. Wario and Waluigi drive over it, and they temporarily lose control of their kart, with Waluigi falling off. Wario, however, attacks Mario and Luigi with fireballs; the first projectile misses, but the second hits Luigi, knocking him off of his go-kart, leaving only Mario and Wario. As the two rivals race to the finish, they accidentally crash into the mailbox. Mario and Wario slowly get up from the crash, and they prepare to duel each other. But Mario decides that the fight really isn't worth it and walks away. Wario prepares to attack Mario before he leaves, but he is stopped before he gets the chance. It turns out that Donkey Kong is right behind him and he chases Wario down the street as the plumber in yellow screams in terror and flees from the raging gorilla. Appearances Characters * Rich Alvarez as Mario * Chris Muller as Luigi * Matt Provencal as Wario * Doug Orofino as Waluigi * Tim Runyan as Donkey Kong Locations * The Mailbox Weapons * Fireballs * Bananas Vehicle * Go-Karts Production Notes Character Revelations * Wario is shown to be capable of summoning Fireballs of his own. Series Continuity * Wario and Waluigi ride their go-kart for the first time. Soundtrack * 11M1 - Title Theme, (Super Mario 64) * 11M2 - You're My Best Friend, (A Night at the Opera, Queen) * 11M3 - The Man with the Machine Gun, (The Black Mages II) * 11M4 - Theme From Jaws, (Monster Hits Vol. 1) * 11M5 - Shades of Sennett, (The Pink Panther) * 11M6 - Player Down, (Super Mario Bros.) Trivia * There is no actual dialogue in this episode (aside from the infrequent interjection, numerous laughs, grunts, and screams, and Wario exclaiming, "Oh, my back!" after crashing into the mailbox). ** Matt Provencal has stated it is one of his favorite episodes for this reason, as the absence of dialogue in exchange for more physical based humor allows for a more diverse audience. * Wario and Waluigi's go-kart is the same one used by Mario and Luigi in "Why catch them All?". * The episode's name is of course a play on Super Mario Kart. * Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi being teamed up on the quads for the race may be a reference to Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. Goofs * Wario stated in the episode "One Ring that is better than a Compass" that go-karts make him nauseous, though in this episode, he is driving one with Waluigi. * At the start of the race, a dog can be seen chasing the quads. * At 0:11, if the viewer looks into the background as Mario and Luigi drive by, Wario's hat can be seen through the car window. External links * Stupid Mario Brothers - Episode 11 Category:Season One